


My life is ruined

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan makes a move on Ricky</p>
            </blockquote>





	My life is ruined

There's always things that you do, but you shouldn't do them. This is one of those things. Ricky can definitely classify this thing under 'I shouldn't have done this because now I probably ruined my life'. It all happened the night before.  
Motionless In White had just played a show, which was a really awesome show, if you believe the band and the fans. Still totally energetic, the band comes off stage and they all hug each other. "Damn, that was good!" Josh yells and he receives five times 'fuck yeah!'. "How about we go out and celebrate? We've got such a great success with our new record and this show was probably the best we've ever played!" Ryan says and the band nods. "Sounds great!" It isn't a big secret that almost this whole band is straight edge but they sure as hell can throw a nice party. After they've all showered and put on fresh clothes, the band makes their way towards the club. It isn't a big club, just a nice one with some place to dance, a few dark corners and of course the bar.  
"Hey, Rick! Let's dance!" Ryan yells and he grabs Ricky's hand. "Ryan, are you drunk?" Ricky asks and the taller guy shakes his head. "No, I'm definitely not. I decided to stay sober tonight, but come on. I want to dance!" Ricky laughs and he follows his bandmate towards the dance floor. "Why do you want to dance with me, Ryan?" Ricky asks, still not totally sure of this thing. "Because you look like you can use a dance and I'm probably a great dance partner so come on, dance with me!" Ricky shrugs and let Ryan take him to the dance floor where a few people are dancing already. Ryan starts to dance really silly immediately, making Ricky laugh. "You idiot!" he says but he starts to move anyways. "Rick, don't dance so awkward," Ryan says and he grabs Ricky's hands to start moving together.  
After a while a slow song starts and Ricky wants to make his way off the dance floor but Ryan pulls him closer. "Dance with me, Ricky," he breathes in his ear, causing Ricky to freeze. "Why, Ryan?" He asks softly, looking at his friend. "I want to," the soft answer comes and Ricky lets himself being pulled into Ryan's chest. Slowly, the two boys start to move together. The whole evening, Ricky and Ryan dance together. Ricky doesn't mention the strange behavior of the taller guitarist anymore, he just lets it happen. If he's really honest, he doesn't mind dancing with him. It's quite nice. Ricky looks up to Ryan and out of nowhere, Ryan smashes their lips together. Ricky stumbles backwards a little but then he starts to kiss back. "Damn, Ricky, you're sure as hell a good kisser," Ryan mumbles against Ricky's lips and he pushes the smaller guy into a wall, making him moan. "Shit, Ryan," Ricky whispers, while the kiss heats up. 

A while later, the boys return to the bus and they both split ways when they head towards their bunks. "Good night, Rick," Ryan mumbles. Ricky mutters an answer Ryan can't hear, and he disappears in his bunk. Ryan rises an eyebrow, and lays down in his own bunk.  
The next morning, all the boys wake up and they look at Ricky and Ryan suspiciously. "What happened last night, guys?" Chris wants to know and he looks at the two red-faced boys. "I don't know, it was all Ryan's doing," Ricky mutters and he sits down on the couch. "Well, you're the one that went on with it, Rick," Ryan says and it's clear he's a little annoyed with the older boy. "Rick, what's wrong?" Vinny wants to know as he sits down next to him. "Nothing," Ricky replies shortly and he starts eating his breakfast. "Ricky, there sure as hell is something wrong so shut up and tell us," Devin says and Ricky sighs. "What if this all tears apart the band? We've just released our third album, we're gaining fans quickly and I don't want to throw that away," he says and he looks at Ryan. "I'm sorry." Ryan sighs. "I totally understand you, but you also have to understand that I've fallen for you, like, ages ago. I can't help that. Last night, I just had to make a move. You looked so good and I just couldn't contain myself," Ryan mutters and Ricky smiles. "I noticed, yeah. And I really like you too but yeah, as I said, I don't want this to tear apart the band," he mutters and blushes.  
"You know what you're going to do? Go on some dates and figure things out. I'm pretty sure that it won't break down the band. You two are strong enough to keep shit together, even if you get into a relationship and it doesn't work out," Chris says and both boys nod. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Ryan says and he smiles when Ricky hugs him. 

Maybe Ricky's life isn't ruined after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite a hard one-shot to write and it hasn't turned out as I wanted it to turn out but I think it's okay. At least, it's okay enough for today's addition to my October Challenge!


End file.
